The Zortin Chronicles
by DBZ-LotR-fan
Summary: This story uses original charicters. It's about this guy named Zortin, who, with the help of his friends, fight evil doers every where! :) The begining is a little boring, but it gets better. Chap. 3 almost done.
1. Meet Zortin

BOOK I - MEET ZORTIN  
  
Three men were sitting in a cozy living room There were two young men, were sitting on a choach, and one older man was sitting in a rocking chair. One of the younger men was Zortin, he pretty tall and had short black hair. He was very muscular, but not big, he was toned. He wore a blue, short-sleeve pocket-t, and baggy black pants. Zortin was a , layed-back, devil-may-care, worrieles guy. Zortin was speicel like that, and he was also very strong. The other younger man was Ozglif, he had short, brown hair, and wore a green long-sleeve shirt, and was also was very defined and muscular. The third, older man had white hair and was dressed in all brown, and the look of his eyes oozed wisdom, his name: Ozenstien.  
"So Grandpa," Ozglif began. "Tell us another story about when we were little."  
"Oh," Ozenstein chuckled. "You know, when you two where young you were insepreble, goin' off on your little advenchers soon as you was big enough to wiggle. And when you were old enough, I tought you guys the aceint art of Fusion, then you rely were inseparable ha haaa! Oh yes, yes, those were some good times, good times..." Ozenstien trailed off with a chuckle.  
"Hey," said Zortin. "Do you still remember that Fusion dance?"  
"Yes Zortin," Ozglif said. "I remember it all too well..." Ozglif trailed to a memory just as Ozenstein did...   
  
~~~Flash-back~~~  
  
"Wooo!" said a odd looking child, "Did ya see that one, did ya, huh huh!" with an explosion in the back-ground.  
"Ahuh, I did Zorglif, very good." said a much younger Ozenstein.  
  
~~~-~~~  
  
"I tought you guys how to focus your energy from within and be able to bring it out. This aloud you to shoot this energy-from-within, or "ki", and shoot it out, and force it under you so you can lift of the ground and fly. Only the greatest fighters know how to do this. And with that you can sense other peoples ki levels to know were they are, and how powerful that fighter is. I taught you two also how to hide your ki levels so that others couldn't sense you. Yes and know you two are some of the best fighters on Earth."   
Zortin hopped to his feet and said, "even though I may be the best, I still must keep pushing myself further, and that those stories of us as kids inspired me to train right now!" Zortin ran off to his house and went straight to his training room.  
There was a huge room filled with gigantic weight-lifting masins and punching-bag, speed-bag, ect., along with large open space to train. Zortin imeteitly got to work.  
  
    
  
"Hey, Ozglif!" yelled Ozensten. "Get in here, there's something on the news You should see!"  
"Yeah Grandpa?"  
"Look," said Ozenstein pointing to the T.V.  
"What the hell?" said Ozglif watching the television in shock  
A reporter was saying in front of three demolished buildings. "No one can figure out what is going on here, this is the now the fourth case of mass destruction. They say that it could be a bombing, but so far nothing has been proven.   
"And one thing this reporter noticed," the reporter continued walking toward an almost perfect circle blown into a piece of building left standing. "Now, I don't know too much about bombs, but this does not look like an ordinary destruction damage area to me. And one other very odd thing is that no survivors are left as witnesses, not even a body, none of these incidents were reported until somebody ealse comes along and sees it.  
"Hopefully more data will unearth itself soon as officials work round the clock, and more and more questions are being brought up. And now back to the studio."  
"I don't like this one bit," said Ozglif. "I'm going to Zortin's place, see ya in a bit grandpa, bye!" and Ozglif ran across the the street to Zortin's house.  
"Zortin!" yelled Ozglif. "Zortin, where are you?!?" "In here!" yelled Zortin's voice from the other room, and Ozglif went toward it.  
"Hey, Ozglif, what's up?" said a very sweaty Zortin after landing in the open space of his training room.  
"Your still at it Zortin?" said an amazed Ozglif. "Anyway something real bad's goin' on and I got a funny feeling about it..." Ozglif told Zortin about what he herd on the news.  
"Wow, that sounds bad. Tell ya what, how `bout tomarow, we go down and do some of our own investigations, sound good?"  
"Okay, tomorrow."  
"And how `bout now, we do some sparing?"  
"Sure."  
Then without notice, Zortin charged Ozglif, but Ozglif barly dodged.  
"Hey," said Ozglif. "I thought this was a friendly contest, but if you want to play that way..."  
Ozglif moved with lightning-speed and got Zortin in a full-nelson head-lock.  
"Give-up?" said Ozglif.  
"In you dreams," said Zortin. Then he elbowed Ozglif in the gut, hard. Zortin went in for some very fast punches, but Ozglif blocked them with just as much speed. Ozglif was surprised to see that he and Zortin were just about evenly matched, even though Zortin must have been worn out from all of the training.  
  
    
  
"Okay Grandpa, Zortin and I going to see what's what. Be back as soon as I can."  
"Bye Oz...(coughs a hacking cough)-glif"  
"Ah-man Grandpa, are you all right? That sounds like a bad cough." said Ozglif with concern.  
"Oh, I'll be fine, I've been through allot in all my days."  
"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can keep well.." and Ozglif left as Ozenstein and another violent coughing attack.  
Zortin and Ozglif flew high, above the clouds so to not be seen by anyone. They landed in an indiscreet location just outside of the city and went to where the latest incident had accrued.  
"Okay, Ozglif, I'll just run so fast these people will have no way to see me, and I'll go into that part of the remaining part of the building, then that one, then run back, and now body will be the wiser. So you just stay here and keep watch, be right back."  
Zortin ran with super-speed into an inclosed, out of sight area. Zortin looked closely at the walls. This was truly useless for everything was badly burnt.  
"I just wish there was some further evidence about what may have happened here, because this was no work of a bomb," Zortin thought to himself.  
Zortin dashed to the second area he pointed out. Zortin crouched down and inspected the ground. He thought he saw an impression that looked like the toe of a boot.  
"Hmmm," thought Zortin. "Who would have been wearing a boot in here, and only on there toe with no sight of a second foot. It's almost like the person was flying. Ozglif's right there is a weird feeling in this place." With that, Zortin went back to Ozglif.  
"I guess nobody saw you, it doesn't look like it."  
"Right, but I gotta tell you what I saw..."  
  
"I told you there was something up around here," said Ozglif. "Well, lets go to my house and ask my grandpa about it."  
"Okay."  
The two friends went back to the indiscreet location outside of town, and flew off.  
As they flew, Ozglif couldn't help but worry about his grandfather.  
When they got back, Ozglif ran to his grandfather in the other room to see if he was all right. When he entered he saw Ozenstein lying on the coach. Ozglif went to him and said: "Grandpa, wake up, we must ask you something"  
Ozenstein arouse, and he looked quite sickly.  
"You don't look so good Grandpa," said Ozglif.  
"I'm fine, it's just a touch of the flu." Then, Zortin walked up and said to Ozenstien, "sir, I know your not feeling so well, but I need your advice."  
"Shoot," said the old man. With that Zortin explained what he saw about the foot-print.  
"You're right, lately I have been senceing a great power source, an evil one, in the distance, but there is defiantly something there. Now, contrentrate and try to sense the same."  
Zortin cleared his mind, and focused hard.  
"Yes!" said Zortin. "I can feel it, but I can not find the location. There is a worrier out there with great power, who knows where it came from, but it's here."  
"We must find this power and destroy it, before it attacs again!" said Ozglif slamming his fist on into his hand. "No more innocent people can die!"  
"You're right, Ozglif," said Zortin. "You and I most likely are the best to do this job, so it is our dudy to save these people, and maybe even the world from a terrible fate."  
"Well," said Ozglif. "If he's that strong, I think I'm gonna have to do some serius training, I gotta get to Zortin's level. So can I work out in your gym, Zortin? `cause yours is much better.  
"Sure, but I can't wait to find the S.O.B. that's doing this. I'm going right now, just to find his location, then I'll come back here to get you, something tells me we're gonaa need all the help we came get, so train wile you can."  
Zortin ran out in a rage just at the the thought of somebody using marshal arts for evil, not good.  
As soon as Zortin got out the door, he flew straight up so nobody could see him. He stayed for just a moment, then turned sharply, and flew with amazing speed, passing over many lands, then passing a coast, and then he stopped when the coast was out of sight. Zortin lowered his altitude only a few kilometers over the ocean.  
Zortin floated above the ocean totally stiff, trying to sense any great ki-levels around. Then he got it, he knew that it was the same power that did so much damage, and killed so many people, for it was very strong, and very dark. Zortin flew as fast as he could, and he sensed the power more and more. Then, when he got to the shore, he got on the ground, and pushed down his ki to a normal level, and walked because flying puts off allot of ki. Zortin ran toward the power as fast as he could. As he got closer he could feel the power getting stronger, and stronger.  
Then, when Zortin got into a forest, the power was all around him, he almost put up his gourd but stopped himself so he would not be detected. Zortin Climbed up a tree and, there it was, the great power he felt, but to his surprise, there was actually to people there.   
One was a man which was all bald. This, Zortin could tell held most of this power, the other was powerful but much less so then the first man. The second, was a woman, she had long black hair which was in a tight bun. These two characters were talking, and the man seemed to be yelling at the woman.   
Zortin watched a little longer, and he saw the woman bow to the man. She turned and flew in the opposite direction of Zortin, and the man kneeled down and went in to meditation.  
"I better inform Ozglif of the location," thought Zortin. "It's getting late so we'll confront them tomorrow."  
Zortin ran to the coast, then flew up high until he got over his neighborhood and dropped to the ground. He almost went to Ozglif's house, but thought he is probably still training, went into his own home as the sun set.   
Zortin went to the training room. Zortin found Ozglif on the bench-press.   
"Ozglif, I'm back, and found the location of the people who are doing this."  
"People, how many are there?"  
"Well, unless more were gone, there was two; a man, and a woman. The woman was strong, but the man was much stronger, he was definitely in charge."  
"So what's the plan?" said Ozglif.  
"Well, it's late, and you must be exhausted, so get some good sleep tonight, and we'll go out real early tomorrow, and attack them off gaurd, maybe even in there sleep. Let's just hope that they stay put or it'll take a wail to find them again.  
"So go home, and get some rest, I'll come over at about five o'clock in the morning and get you and we're probably gonna have to, um, kill him, but it's the only way."  
"Okay then see you tomorrow, Zortin, bright and early. Ozglif went home and went to greet Ozenstein.  
"Hey Grandpa, I'm back, Grandpa?" said Ozglif, and he ran to his grandfather's bedroom. "Grandpa? Are you feeling better Grandpa?" Ozenstein was laying on his bed, sleeping. He opened his eyes and looked at Ozglif.  
"Oh, hello, Ozy-boy," he said in a weak voice.   
""You don't sound good at all Grandpa. Maybe I shouldn't leave tomorrow, I should just stay here, to take care of you."  
"No!" said Ozenstein, for a moment looking healthy. "You have to fight, and help Zortin. This menus must be stopped! Now, I'll be all right, I've been through much worse, now don't even think of staying here again.":  
"Okay, Grandpa, you're right, I need to do this. Good night." Ozglif gave his grandpa a hug and took a shower. He then went immediately to bed.  
  
    
  
The next day Zortin awoke at 4:30 A.M. He got up and got dressed. He sorted everything out in his head. He stood there jumping up and down a bit, rolled his head around a couple times and punched the air a few times. Zortin then went to Ozglif's house. He found Ozglif who looked redy to go.  
"One minute, Zortin." Ozglif walked away and awoke his grandfather. "Grandpa, I'm going now, how are you doing?"  
"I am felling much better, thank you, and after a few more hours I'll be up and about again."  
"Okay, but take it easy."  
"I'll be fine, and good luck, I know you can beet this creep."  
"Thanks, good-bye Grandpa." Ozglif kissed Ozenstein on his forehead, and left.  
"Okay Zortin, lets go kick some ass!"  
They left, and as the rest of the world slept, Ozglif and Zortin were off to save it.  
When they got to the edge of the forest, the sun was just above the horizon.  
"Wow," said Ozglif, "you right, I can rely feel the power now."  
"Yes, and remember to keep ki pushed way down `till we get there."  
"Right."  
The two were off, they finally got there and climbed the same tree Zortin did the day before to see what the situation was.  
The man sitting next to a tree wail the woman was preparing some food over a fire.  
"Okay," whispered Zortin. "When I say, raise your ki-level to it's maximum, jump down there to surprise them. "Now! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
Zortin and Ozglif landed on the ground and went into there fighting stance.  
"We know what you two have been doing," said Zortin. "And we're going to stop you!"  
The bald man hopped up. "In you dreams, no one can stop me! I am invincible! But luckily for you I am still quite tired. So I will let Istara do the job.  
"Um, yes, sir," said the woman.  
"If she fails then I guess I must do it."  
"'If I fail', `if I fail', so if I die, then you will do something."  
"That's right, now do as I say, or I will kill you." said the man.  
"Well, no, I'm siding with these to guys," Istara said, looking at Zortin and Ozglif. "I swear, he made me do everything that I did wrong, but I couldn't fight back, but if you two help me we can finally beet this basted."  
Ozglif looked at Zortin, "should we trust her?"  
"Sure," said Zortin. We can use the help, I believe her story"  
"Okay."  
"Fine," said the man. "Have it you're way, now you will die."  
Then, the man shot two ki blasts, one from each hand, one hit Istara, and one hit Zortin. Istara got knocked off her feet, and Zortin blocked it by crossing his arms over his head, but was pushed back, and slightly hurt. Istara got back up slowly.   
Ozglif attacked by shooting a Solar Flare, this made an extremely bright light which temporarily blinded your appoint. And sure enough, the man put his hands over his eyes and screamed in pain. With this oppratunity, Zortin hit him with a small circular string of ki, which the man was just fast enough to avoid it form hitting him in the heart, but the man was still struck in the arm, just below the elbow, inimobilizing it.  
"I'll get you for that!" the man said, and he shot ki from his eyes, which struck both Zortin and Ozglif. They were both hit hard, but Istara ran slash glided over to her former controller gave him a series of swift punches to the gut, but she was repaid with a very knock to the back of the head, then a kick which sent he far away.   
Zortin and Ozglif sent a shower of ki blasts to the evil man. He endured them for a moment, but then gained control and took flight. Ozglif and Zortin followed and came to level with the man.  
"We will make you pay for what you've done," said Zortin. "No matter how much it takes!"  
"What ever floats your boat, but, nobody can defeat me, ha ha haa!" and with that, using his good arm he raised it into the air and said "Destructo Disk!" and a huge, flat, curricular form of ki appeared above his hand. He threw his hand down and the disk Zortin moved safely from danger, and Ozglif almost did, but the disk cut through his clothes, and made a small cut on his side. they watched as it moved down, and it cut the tops of some trees and continued to go until it curved back up an went out of sight.  
"Wow, that's for real!" said Zortin.  
"I know, I got it up close and personal!" said Ozglif.  
"Hahahahahahahaaa!" the man laughed.  
Zortin and Ozglif both attaced the menus, they were bolt landing punches, and the man landed some too. The the man kicked Ozglif in the gut, the shot him with a ki blast and he went flying back. The man was about to shoot Zortin, and Zortin redied a blast himself, but then, Istara came from nowhere and hit the man hard in the kidney, and she an Zortin both hit him with a ki blast. he fell to the ground and stayed down for a moment. Ozglif came back over and looked pretty hurt. Istara also seemed a bit dazed, and Zortin was banged up, but his adrenaline was running and he didn't show that he was hurt.  
Zortin screamed and went at amazing speed to the ground where the man was. Zortin was furious, all wanted to do was finish that guy off, it didn't matter what his name was, or how powerful he was, he had to defeat him, or die trying.  
Zortin got within a few meters of the ground, when the man got up. he put his hands out and made a sheld of sort with ki. Zortin penetrated it, (probaly only because the man was so weak from the three-on-one assault) but Zortin's punch was slowed a bit. Nevertheless, the man was hit in the face and stumbled backwards. The two men got into a grapple, the evil man got a few hits in, but Zortin was definitely in charge.  
When Zortin was done, the man was cruched over, holding his gut. Ozglif and Istara joined Zortin on the ground.   
"So, Istara, right?" said Zortin.  
"Yeah," said Istara.  
"Does this character have name?"  
"I don't know, I could only address him as `sir', or `master', and I swear every thing I did was under a thret, he did allot of the dirty-work, I did some, but I didn't like it."  
"That's fine," said Zortin. "Now he paying his dues."  
Zortin walked over to the nameless man, and grabbed him by the head and mad him stand up straight.   
"Now apologize, and maybe I'll let you off easy." The man spit in Zortin's face, then, broke free, and gathered some ki and shot it at Zortin. It hit him, but had little effect.  
"Fine, have it you way, now you will die," said Zortin, "sound familiar?" And with that, Zortin shot a huge blast of ki at the evil man, killing him.  
"Can I come back with you guys?" Istara asked.  
"Yeah," said Zortin, "now lets get outta here."  
Zortin, Ozglif, and Istara flew off.  
"I need to check on my grandpa when we get back, he should be fine, he said he was feeling better when I left."  
They continued to fly, past the coast, over the ocean, then home. They went into Ozglif's house, and Ozglif called for his grandfather, and walked into another room, wail Zortin and Istara waited.  
"So Istara," said Zortin. "How come you keep you hair in a bun like that?"  
"Because I like it. I never let people se me with my hair down."  
"Whatever."  
"Don't mock me, it's just what I do."  
"Hey, I saved your life, don't set sassy with me, girl!"  
"You're cute."  
"Wha...?"  
Then they herd a scream from the other room. And Zortin and Istara ran in.  
"NOOO!" said Ozglif. "I should have been here! I could have helped him!" Ozglif began to weep.  
Went over and saw Ozenstein laying acwordly on the bed, and was unconseis.  
"Why did he die now! I couldn't even tell him how we beet that guy, he wuold be so proud of us, see his traing go to work!"  
"Ozglif," Zortin said softly. "He knows we won, he always knew. Maybe that's why he died, he knew he had done everything he could.  
"Now he lived a long, and very happy life, especially when he was with you, he loved you so much, Ozglif. You said good-bye, and he knew we defeated that maniac, and you know that that was best ending, to one of the best lives anyone could of had.  
"So com'on now don't feel so bad."  
Ozglif hugged Zortin and said: "Your the only family I've got now, Zortin." and he weeped on his shoulder.  
  
  
-THE END- 


	2. Dark Shadow

BOOK II - DARK SHADOW  
  
"You think your winning, Zortin?" said a buff guy with a deep voice and a British accent who was holding his arm. "HA, I have just began to fight! You will be the first to see this new technique I've been working on, too bad you won't be able to tell anyone about it!" He grinned and, then got focused and began to power up. Zortin was still confident, but started to charge up a ki blast --- just in case. Zortin was leaner than his aponet, but was very chiseled.   
The other worrier screamed as he charged up. Then, something happened, he turned all black, pitch-black, nothing but a siluet of his hole body, his clothes, and hair all nothing but a siluet, exept for his eyes, which were an evil yellow, they would only disapere when he blinked.  
"Wha-what happened, Palfecto?" said Zortin.  
"I have transformed to Dark Shadow, you can call me Dark Palfecto! Ha ha haaa!"  
Zortin quickly got his ki blast ready and shot it at Dark Palfecto, but, like a ghost, he flew away almost leaving tail, faster then Zortin could see. Zortin flew up to search, and for a moment saw nothing, then he saw two yellow eyes looking at him, then it faded black again. Dark Palfecto laughed deeply.  
"He can make himself invisible too," Zortin thought. "This is gonna be though." Zortin swooped down in a kick, but when went to make contact, Zortin's leg went right through Dark Palfecto. He grinned even wider. Zortin was stunned.  
Dark Palfecto turned invisible again and flew up super high, but whail he moved in his invisible state, Zortin could see a wavy outline of Dark Palfecto.  
"So, only if he is still, and his eyes are closed, can he truly be invisible." thought Zortin.  
Then, Palfecto powered-down from his Dark Shadow technique. "What?" said Zortin.  
Then, before he could react, Palfecto an enormous ki blast, and the energy took Zortin to the ground.   
"He must not be able to attack while in the Dark Shadow form," Zortin thought. "Why ealse would he power-down? This technique has some serious flaws, I have to find away to take advantage of them, and fast."  
Palfecto turned Dark Shadow again, and came over Zortin. Dark Palfecto must have been confident, because he came right up to Zortin.   
"You see, you can't win," sneered Dark Palfecto. Zortin struggled to stand when suddenly, another man zoomed in and shoot and big ki blast at Dark Palfecto. A huge hole formed in Palfecto's siluet and he winced in pain. Then he flew off at amazing speeds out of sight.   
The man bent over and helped Zortin up. "Are you Okay, Zortin?"  
"Ya, ya, I'm all right, Ozglif."  
"Now, who in the hell was that?" said Ozglif.  
"Palfecto," said Zortin straight out.  
"What!?! It couldn't be, how?!?"  
"It is, obviously he's learned a new technique. It's called Dark Shadow, it works wonder for defense, he's super fast, can turn invisible, and hand-to-hand combat is useless. But, he must turn back to his normal state to attack, and as you've just seen, ki strikes are very effective. If we were just faster we could defeat him, because he can't always be destracted like that."  
"Well, let's go, we will worry about it later, let's get you cleaned up first." They both flew home.  
    
Somewhere in a nearby woods, Dark Palfecto landed, deciding he was far enough. He powered-down, and was hurt bad. Palfecto leaned against a tree and rested.   
"I'll get both off them for this." said Palfecto.  
    
At Zortin's house he and Ozglif discussed what to do next.   
"Well, hopefully he'll be out of commission for a little wail," said Ozglif. "I got a good shot on him."  
"Hopefully, yes. But then he will probly come looking for us, and kill allot of innocent people in the prossece. The best thing we could probably do is train, and get faster."  
"Yes, but, that could take some time, and that's one thin we just don't have. Palfecto is very strong, we could have beaten him before, but now, I just don't know."  
"We could try to learn the Dark Shadow technique too," Zortin said.  
"No. We're not even sure how he did it or trained to do it. And besides, He probably worked for a long time. Hey yhea, that's why he was keeping so quiet for so long, he was training."  
"Hm, Oh! I know a technique we do know!" said Zortin with a grin.  
"What?" said Ozglif raising an eyebrow.  
"A fusion!"  
"What, no, we can't, no!" said Ozglif. Zortin kept grinning and knoding.  
"Why not?" said Zortin. "It'll work!"  
"Well, I mean, it's been along time since Grandpa taught us. And since he's gone, I don't think anyone eales knows it."  
"Your grandpa's gone but I still remember how to do it!" said Zortin.  
"Yes, well, I still remember it pretty good too, and if it's the only way," said Ozglif dropping his shoulders and sighing. "I guess I will do it."  
"All right!" said Zortin, "we can win!"  
    
Later, Ozglif was meet up with Istara, she was a friend of both Ozglif and Zortin. Istara had long black hair, which she usually wore in a bun (including right now).  
"So, you two are going to fuse to beet Palfecto, and to make sure he doesn't reek havoc among the world, you want me to keep watch, right?" repeated Istara.   
"Yhea, that's about the size of it," answered Ozglif.  
"Well, what if he does show up, how am I s'pose to fight him if you two can't even do it?"   
"A-um, I guess if you just have to run if you see him, find us, and maybe all three of us can beet Palfecto. But you better be fast, because speed is one of the Dark Shadow techniques strong points. And remember, if you have to fight, use ki, because hand-to-hand does nothing."  
"I can't believe I'm doing this, but, Okay."  
"Awesome, now Zortin and I have to start training right away. See ya!" Ozglif flew off toward Zortin's house.  
"Here we go," said Istara to her self. She flew up and took a look around. "Well, everthings fine around here," Istara thought to herself. "I'll go to were Zortin and Palfecto fought, if he's in hiding, he'll still be in that area, so when he decides to make a move, I'll see it," and she was off.  
    
Palfecto was sitting on a rock, he still had a large gash whare he was hit, but it was better than before.  
"I'm still in bad shape, but soon, I will be back to perfect health, and then I will kill that Zortin and his little friend."  
    
"Okay Zortin, Istara will be our look-out. Now, are you sure your redy to train? you got pretty banged up."  
"Yes, yes, I'm fine, lets get started."  
"Okay."  
"You still remember it all?" asked Zortin.  
"Um, yhea, I think so. Lets just."  
Zortin went to the left, Ozglif to the right. They stood about six steps away from each other. The had both of there arms in fists pointing away from each another perfectly horizontally level with the ground. They stood on there toes with there knees bent to make a diamond in there legs. Then, in prefect, in an exactly alike motin, they each took three steps torawd each other, wail moving there arms one-hundred-eighty degrees over there heads, so there fists almost touch, they did it like a mirror, and whail they did it they said: FU!, and stopped perfectly still. Then, at the same time, they put there arms back to there original positions, only with there fingers sticking out straight, and at the same time they did that, they bent there inside knee, and straitened there outside legs, and turned there bent knee a quarter turn away from there partner, and whail they did that they said: SOIN! Then, they arced there backs toward each other, putting the inside leg on the ground with the knee bent, and the outside knee is straight exept for the ancal, which is bent inward, and one arm goes over the head, and one goes under the head. Now, if they mirrored each other perfectly: check - are of equal size, and strength: check, check - and there index fingers touch perfectly together, then they will fuse, which means that a new body with characteristics from both people will be formed containing both there strength, and minds. A bright light will flash if successful, and Zortin, and Ozglif will be one. This fusion will last for about thirty minutes, then they will separate, and be nomale again.  
So they did it, but one problem, there fingers missed by about fifteen centimeters.  
"Man, we did so good too," said Zortin.  
"I think we can do it, but we just need some practice," said Ozglif.  
"Well then, lets keep trying."  
"Okay."  
    
"Aaah, what a good nap," said Palfecto, yawning. "I feel much better, hmm..." Palfecto inspected his wond. Nothing was left of it but a scar. "I see that healing plant really does work. Now, to get revenge, MWAA-HA-HA-HAAA!"  
Palfecto flew up and glanced around. In the distance, Istara saw Palfecto.  
"Oh my god, I hope he doesn't see me, I gotta get out of here." But Palfecto sensed he ki, and turned.  
"WHAT! She saw me!" Palfecto transformed to Dark Shadow and chased Istara. Istara flew as fast as she could, totally forgetting to hide her ki. But no matter how fast she was going, Dark Shadow could catch up, and he did.  
Suddenly, Dark Palfecto appeared right in front of Istara.  
"Huh, no," she said.  
"Yes," said the domonic voice of Dark Palfecto. "Who do we have here? a beautiful lady, were you trying to warn someone of me? You must be a decent worrier, you can fly." Istara looked at the blank, black face of the Dark Shadow worrier. Istara charged a ki blast and shot it directly at Dark Palfecto, but he vanished. Suddenly, Istara felt a devastating blow to the back, she slowly turned, and for a moment, she saw what Palfecto truly looked like, she looked into his evil eyes, filled like a pool, with hatred. Istara threw a punch, but Palfecto turned Dark Shadow, and it right through him. Dark Palfecto laughed hard, he spiraled away, and said: "How's bout I bring it down to your level, hm?"   
Palfecto powered-down and grind. Istara swooped down and landed a hard kick on Palfecto's cheek.  
"Bitch," he said quietly putting his hand on his cheek. "No matter, KI RAPID FIRE!" Then Palfecto shot dozens of energy orbs from each hand at Istara. She doged some, then got hit with tree of the small orbs, and fell to the ground.  
"HA ha ha," laughed Palfecto.  
"HEY!" said a voice. "Pick on someone your own power level!"  
Palfecto turned and saw Zorglif - the fusion of Zortin, and Ozglif.  
"Wha-what! Who are you!" said Palfecto squinting at the man.   
"I'm Zorglif, This is the result of Zortin, the guy first unveiled Dark Shadow to, and Ozglif, the guy who saved his butt."  
"A fusion huh? I'll still beet you! HAH!" Palfecto shot an enormous ki blast at Zorglif, but doged it with amazing speed. Palfecto looked shocked.  
"Fine! you wanna play that way! Yaah!" and he turned Dark Shadow. Dark Palfecto zoomed away, but Zorglif was also very fast. He came up from behind and shot a large ki blast at Dark Palfecto, and he fell to the ground. Zorglif followed and landed next to Palfecto and he changed back to his normal state. Palfecto tried to sweep Zorglif, but he jumped to miss it.   
Palfecto slowly got up, and was breathing hard. he tried to punch, but Zorglif blocked it, then used rapid punches to Palfecto's face, and he was on the ground.   
"How could I lose....Dark Shadow was the ultiment technique," said Palfecto horesaly.  
"Well I guess the Dark Shadow technique is second best, to the fusion technique. AHHH!" Zorglif shot a huge ki blast, and desinagrated Palfecto.  
Zorglif flew over to Istara who was finally sitting up.  
"Are you Okay?" said Zorglif.  
"Yes," said Istara. "I'll be fine after I rest."  
"That's good," said Zorglif. Just then, Zorglif defused in a flash of light.  
"Wow," said Zortin. "We were great!"  
"Yhea, maybe we will do it again some time, if we need to," said Ozglif.  
"Yhea, we could beet any villain as Zorglif"  
"Well," said Istara. "How about you to help me get back so I can rest, eh?"  
"Okay," said Zortin, and he picked up Istara as she laughed a bit, and he took off.  
"Hey, wait for me!" said Ozglif going after them.  
"One thing," Zortin asked Istara.  
"What?" she said.  
"Please take that silly bun out of your hair."  
"No way, Zortin. No way."  
  
- THE END - 


End file.
